


Snap that

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Otabek Altin Week - 25th - 31st October 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Prompt: social media, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: It's about butts.





	Snap that

_ [Picture of Victor’s butt. Caption reads: #blessed] _

Yuri rolled his eyes, flicking through the rest of his unread snapchats with little interest. It was pretty typical of Victor and Yuuri to try and embarrass each other on social media, much to his annoyance.

**O: Did you see Yuuri’s snapchat?**

**Y: yah it was stupid af**

**O: Are they always like this…?**

**Y: Every. Single. Day.**

**O: ...I shall prepare for this**

\---

_ [Picture of Yuuri’s butt. Caption reads: I’m the one who’s blessed] _

Otabek raised his eyebrow before opening Yuri’s chat

**Y: Save me**

**Y: They’re off again**

**O: Not long now**

\---

What they hadn’t anticipated was an all-out social media war.

**_About butts._ **

Post after post from different skaters, ranging from seemingly professional shots to blurry pictures that had obviously been shot secretly.

_ [Picture of JJ’s butt, JJ looking caught off guard. Obviously wasn’t expecting Bella to take a photo.] _

_ [Picture of Chris’ butt, very…….. Provocative.] _

_ [Blurry picture of Leo’s butt.] _

_ [Another blurry picture of Leo’s butt] _

_ [Video compilation from Phichit of various skater’s butts] _

With a scream, Yuri threw his phone at the sofa, much to Otabek’s amusement.

“What the hell is it with them and butts?”

“To be fair, as skaters we do all have pretty good butts.”

**_Lightbulb moment._ **

“Let me take a photo of your ass.” He choked in surprise that Yuri would even suggest such a thing. “In those leather trousers I know you’ve got packed at the bottom of your suitcase.”

“You want me to do what?”

“Your butt. It’s fantastic.” Yuri leant around and patted his butt, and he was still very confused. “The world should appreciate your butt.”

“My… My butt. Why mine? Why not yours?”

“Because yours is better.” Yuri’s tone meant there was no room for arguments if he could even come up with one in the first place.

“Fine.”

\---

_ [Various pictures of Otabek’s ass in tight leather trousers] _

Gulping, Otabek passed the phone over to Yuri. He laughed, handing it back.

“Congrats Beka, you broke them all with your butt.”

He still did not understand why this was such a big deal.


End file.
